I Watch You
by Chaisy Lane
Summary: Peeves überreicht Harry merkwürdige schwarze Päckchen. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Warum benimmt sich plötzlich Draco so komisch, und was bedeutet eigentlich Geranie auf der Blumensprache? All das in dieser FF rofl


"Hey Harry, wach auf, es ist schon fast 9 Uhr.", trällerte ein scheinbar viel zu gut gelaunter Ron und zog mit Schwung die samtigen Bettvorhänge Harrys zur Seite.

"Ah, lass mich schlafen", murrte ein verschlafener Harry und vergrub sich unter seiner Decke.

"Komm schon Harry. Wie wärs mit ner Runde Quidditch?", bohrte Ron weiter und zog die Decke herunter.

"Nein... und jetzt lass mich schlafen. Wir haben Sonntag."

Doch Ron ließ keine Gnade walten und 20 Minuten später waren sie schon auf dem Weg hinunter in die große Halle.

"Das gibt Rache, Ron. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", schwor der Schwarzhaarige, als er die Treppen hinunter schlurfte.

"Nicht so faul Harry, sonst wirst du noch zu dick Kumpel!", grinste Ron und strich seinem Freund über den Bauch.

"Lass das!", sagte Harry und schlug die Hand weg, "keine Sorge, ich werd schon darauf achten, dass ich nicht - au!"

In einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit war der Gryffindor in jemand anderen reingerannt.

"Oh, tut mir Leid, hast du dir weh ge- oh, du bist's nur Malfoy", genervt blickte er in die sturmgrauen Augen, die ihn ärgerlich anfunkelten.

"Potter!", niemand anderem gelang es, soviel Abscheu in einen Namen zu legen, " kannst du nicht aufpassen, du Vollidiot?"

"Vielleicht hättest du auch aufpassen können, Frettchen!", warf Ron ein, und seine Ohren färbten sich rot vor Wut.

Harry hielt Ron zurück und trat einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu.

"Wie gesagt. Zum zusammenstoßen gehören immer zwei.", sagte er langsam, wandt sich ab und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Schnellen Schrittes folgte Ron und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

"Man Alter, das war echt cool.", ließ er lachend verlauten, Harry hingegen fand das ganze alles andere als 'cool'.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich die beiden auf zum Quidditchfeld, auf dem noch niemand zu fliegen schien. Nach ein paar Proberunden begannen sie Torschießen zu üben, und alles schien in diesem Moment für Harry perfekt zu sein. Das fliegen war seine größte Leidenschaft, hier oben fühlte er ich einfach frei und all seine Sorgen fielen von ihm ab.

"So ein scheiß!", brüllte Ron und flog näher an Harry heran.

"Was ist los?", fragte dieser, als sein Freund neben ihm halt machte.

"Guck nach unten."

Unten am Spielfeldrand kamen drei Personen über den Rasen gelaufen und schwangen sich auf ihre Besen.

"Wer ist das?", fragte Harry verdutzt, da er sie nicht erkennen konnte.

"Ich geb dir nen Tipp: 2 fette Gorillas und ihr wasserstoffblonder Ziehvater"

"Was?"

"Na Malfoy und seine Trotteltruppe", rief Ron und rollte mit den Augen.

Da sie beide wussten, dass sie sich nur Ärger einhandeln würden, wenn sie hierblieben, hielten sie Aussschau nach dem Quaffel und dem Klatscher, um diese einzufangen.

"Wir hätten sie doch nicht frei lassen sollen. Außer sie hauen Malfoy vom Besen. Das wäre einfach nur zu gut!", setzte der Rothaarige an und hielt weiterhin Aussschau.

"Ich seh den einen!", rief Harry und Ron machte sich sofort auf den Weg um den Quaffel zu holen.

"Was willst du hier, Potter?", spottete Malfoy, der plötzlich neben Harry flog.

"Wahrscheinlich das Gleiche wie du", gab der Gryffindor kurz zurück.

"Nein, ich bin nicht hier um die Luft zu verpesten, im Gegensatz zu dir"

Ohne zu antworten schaute sich Harry weiter um, aber der Klatscher schien nicht aufzufinden zu sein.Wild rudernd rief Ron ihm irgendwas von der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes zu, doch er konnte ihn nicht verstehen.

"Potter!"

Vom schreienden Malfoy aufgeschreckt drehte sich Harry herum und erblickte den vermissten Klatscher, der rasend schnell auf ihn zuflog. Klatschern auszuweichen war eigentlich nicht sonderlich schwierig, doch gerade jetzt, konnte sich der Gryffindor nicht rühren. Geschockt starrte er auf den Ball, der immer näher rauschte.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck wurde Harry vom Besen gerissen und fiel im nächsten Moment in den Sand auf dem Spielfeld.

Ächzend öffnete er die Augen.

Und blickte in einen See aus grauem Eis.

"Du bist echt ätzend, Potter!", sagte Malfoy und atmete schwer.

Jetzt wurde sich Harry erst der Situation bewusst. Malfoy lag auf ihm, die Hände neben seinem Kopf abgestützt, und sein Gesicht so nah an seinem eigenen, dass sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellten, wenn Malfoy's Atem seine Haut streifte.

Malfoy hatte ihn gerettet, er hatte ihn vom Besen gestoßen, und somit vor dem Klatscher bewahrt. Aber wieso hatte er das getan?

"Wieso hast du mir geholfen?", fragte Harry leise, denn so nah wie Malfoy ihm war, reichte schon ein Flüstern, und zu mehr war er momentan sowieso nicht fähig.

"Hätt ichs nicht, wärst du wohl drauf gegangen, oder?", gab Malfoy zurück.

"Ja... scheint wohl so", gab Harry abwesend zurück, während er in diese klaren, grauen Augen schaute, die ihn an einen zugefrorenen See erinnerten.

"Hey Harry - lass mich los Goyle, du fette Ratte! - mann, alles in Ordnung?", rief Ron, der hechelnd angerannt kam, und Goyle hinter sich ließ.

Malfoy sprang auf.

"Du bist wirklich zu dumm, Potter! Na ja, aber scheinbar hat selbst sowas wie du, ein Recht aus Leben, sei mir dankbar!", rief er und verließ den Platz, zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle, die ihm willig und knöchelknackend folgten.

"Man, das war echt verdammt knapp. Wieso hat Malfoy dich eigentlich gerettet?", fragte Ron verwirrt und half Harry auf, der wohl noch verwirrter war.

"Hm..", gab Harry zurück, und schaute Malfoy hinterher, der just in diesem Moment verschwand.

"Erde an Harry! Bist du noch da?", fragte Ron ungeduldig und fuchtelte vor dessen Gesicht herum.

"Ja... stimmt, du hast Recht, wir sollten jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen.", gab der Schwarzhaarige eher desorinitiert zurück.

"Mittagessen? Es ist gerade mal 10 Uhr. Wirklich alles in Ordnung bei dir? Ist nicht vielleicht doch was kaputt gegangen oder so?", erkundigte sich Ron, doch Harry ging schon in Richtung Ausgang.

Bis zum Mittagessen vertrieben sie sich zusammen mit Hermine die zeit in der Bibliothek.

Ungeduldig schoben sich die Schüler in die große Halle und ließen sich an ihren Tischen nieder. Harry nahm Platz und häufte sich seinen Teller.

"Ich habe in meinem Aufsatz für Trelawney geschrieben, dass mich morgen ein Hund fressen wird, aufgrund der ungünstigen Lage des Neptun, im 90° Winkel zum Uranus", lachte Ron und begann sich ebenfalls seinen Teller zu füllen, "und du Harry?"

Malfoy betrat den Raum, begleitet von Crabbe und Goyle. Langsam und stolz ging er zwischen den Tischen und nahm neben Pansy Parkinson Platz. Er legte sich ein paar Dinge auf den Teller und schob Parkinsons Hand weg, die sich auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte.

I watch you,  
And the way you move,  
Your locked in,  
Some twisted groove,  
If I could,   
I would dance with you,  
You see me watching baby,  
So damn stuck on you

"Harry?"

"Was?", erschrocken blickte Harry zu Ron, der ihn anstarrte.

"Ich hab dich was gefragt, und du hast nur dahinten zu... was! Du hast zu Malfoy geguckt?", entsetzt lehnte sich Ron nach hinten.

"Ach was Ron, hat er mit Sicherheit nicht, und nun schrei hier nicht so rum. Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten.", mischte sich Hermine ein.

"Hm..", gab Harry zurück und stand auf, "ich hab keinen Hunger mehr. Ich geh schon mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum"

Mit diesen Worten ging er zur Flügeltür, und blickte noch einmal zurück zu Malfoy. Dieser hob den Kopf, und schaute ihn an. Schnell drehten sich beide weg und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Piss-Pott-Potty... So ganz allein? Ausgestoßen von den Freunden, muss das sein? Geh auf Klo und wein. Sonst kommst du nicht mehr rein", trällerte Peeves, als Harry durch die Gänge wanderte.

"Verzieh dich, Peeves", murrte Harry.

"Na na, ich glaube ich habe da etwas, was dich interessieren könnte"

"Ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber ich bin nicht an einer Klowasserdusche interessiert"

"Nein, ich soll dir das hier geeeebeeeen."

Peeves warf ein kleines Päckchen auf Harry Kopf. Im nächsten Moment war er schon schreiend durch die nächste Wand verschwunden.

Der Gryffindor musterte das schwarze Päckchen. Neugierig rüttelte er daran, doch nichts auffälliges war zu hören.

Er packte es aus, und öffnete ein Kästchen. In ihm lag... ein Schnürsenkel.

Ein einfacher, schwarzer Schnürsenkel. Eine Augenbraue hebend betrachtete Harry ihn und bemerkte den Zettel, der ebenfalls in dem Päckchen lag:

"Dein Schnürsenkel am rechten Schuh ist fast eingerissen. 'Tora'"

Harry war verwundert. Was sollte das? Zur Sicherheit betrachtete er seinen rechten Schuh und ... derjenige hatte Recht! Sein Schnürsenkel war fast durchgerissen. Woher wusste er oder sie es? Wer hatte ihm dieses Päckchen zukommen lassen? Wieso nicht normal mit der Eulenpost? Und was bedeutete 'Tora'? Verwirrt machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine und Ron warteten schon dort und sofort berichtete Harry von Peeves und dem geheimnsvollen Päckchen, samt Inhalt. Hermine machte sich sofort daran, den Schürsenkel auf Flüche zu testen, doch er schien völlig einbahnfrei zu sein.

"Nein Harry, niemand hat ihn verflucht.", sagte sie, und gab ihm den Schnürsenkel.

"Wer war schenkt dir denn bitte einen Schnürsenkel?", kopfschüttelnd musterte Ron den Schnürsenkel, den Harry gerade anbrachte.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

Die Frage quälte ihn wohl mehr als Ron und immer wieder schaute er sich um, damit er vielleicht jemanden dabei ertappte, der ihn auffällig ansah. Aber niemand schien sich mehr für ihn zu interessieren, als sonst.

Harry beschloss einfach Peeves zu suchen, und ihn danch zu fragen, was Hermine für nicht besonders klug hielt. Aber das war ihm egal, er wollte wissen, wer zum Teufel, ihm dieses Päcken zukommen gelassen hatte.

Leider traf er nicht auf Peeves, sondern auf jemand anderen.

"Verfolgst du mich Potter, oder was willst du hier?", keifte Malfoy, und ließ seinen Blick zu Harrys Schuhen schweifen.

"Ich suche jemanden", antwortete der Gryffindor kurz und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

Aber die Suche blieb erfolglos und Peeves schien sich regelrecht versteckt zu haben.

Am nächsten Mittag, nach dem Essen, eilte Harry durch die Gänge. Er hatte Ron und Hermine verpasst und war nun zu spät. Und bei Snape zu spät zu kommen, war nie klug, besonders nicht, wenn man Harry Potter hieß.

Knall! Hart wurde Harry am Hinterkopf hetroffen, und wirbelte herum.

"Getroffen, getroffen, getrooooffen!", kreisend umschwebte Peeves Harry und lachte lauthals.

"Peeves, lass das! Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit", rief Harry und stieg über die Rüstung, die Peeves ihm in den Weg geworfen hatte.

"Dreh dich um, kleines Narbengesicht. Pickelgesicht."

Harry blieb stehen und blickte zurück. Auf dem Boden weiter hinten lag ein schwarzes Päckchen. Er hechtete hin und hob es vom Boden auf.

"Peeves! Wer hat dir dieses Päckchen gegeben?", rief er aufgeregt.

"Kann ich nicht sagen. Schweigepflicht. Schade schade"

"Spucks schon aus. Sonst werd ich dem Blutigen Baron mal einen Besuch abstatten."

Einen Moment zuckte der Poltergeist, doch dann lachte er laut.

"Er hat mehr Einfluß.", sagte der Geist.

"Wer?"

"Er, der Päckchensender"

Wieder rauschte Peeves durch die Wand. Fluchend blieb Harry zurück. Es war also ein Er? Aber welcher Junge musterte ihn so genau, dass er wusste, dass sein Schnürsenkel fast gerissen war?

Harry öffnete das Päckchen und dieses Mal befand sich eine Taschenuhr darin. Sie war silbern und glänzte wunderschön in der Sonne, die durch die Fenster fiel. Wieder nahm er den Zettel, der dabei lag, heraus:

"Damit du das nächste Mal nicht so wie heute zum Zaubertrankunterricht zu spät kommst. 'Daram'"

Verwundert las er den Zettel ein zweites Mal. Wer schrieb diese Briefe? Harry betrachtete eingehend die Uhr, als er erkannte, dass er viel zu spät war. Erschrocken steckte er die Uhr ein und hechtete hinunter in die Kerker.

Das Nachsitzen, dass Harry von Snape aufgebrummt bekommen hatte, war an diesem Tag alles andere als eine Freude gewesen. Schlecht gelaunt machte er sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, wo er sich mit Hermine und Ron verabredet hatte.

Vor der Bibliothek traf er- wie auch zu erwarten war an diesem Tag - Malfoy. Alleine.

"Potter, du scheinst mich wirklich zu verfolgen", knurrte er.

"Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht."

Harry ging an ihm vorbei.

"Wäre unser Wunderkind so freundlich und könnte mir sagen, wie spät wir es haben?", rief Malfoy hinter ihm her.

Harry zog die neue Taschenuhr aus seiner Tasche und blickte darauf.

"Ja, 17.15 Uhr.", antwortete er Malfoy, doch der war schon längst verschwunden.

Let me tell ya,  
You got me,  
You're all I think of,  
Over and over,  
It's crazy,  
Can't seem to shake it off,  
When I see ya,  
I burn up,  
Its like a sickness,  
I got to find me a sweet release, yeah

"Ron, kann ich kurz deine Feder haben?", fragte Harry beiläufig und schlug ein Buch zu.

"Klar, aber wieso?", fragte dieser verdutzt und reichte dem Anderen seine Feder.

"Meine hat Snape heute 'ausversehen' zertreten, als sie runtre gefallen ist.", seuftze Harry und begann etwas aus einem weiteren Buch abzuschreiben.

"Und du hast keine andere mehr?", mischte sich Hermine ein.

Kopfschütteln seitens Harry.

Abends wälzte sich Harry im Bett herum. Welcher Junge schenkte ihm eine Uhr und einen Schnürsenkel? Er musste mit ihm im Zaubertrankunterricht sein, denn er wusste, dass Harry schon manches Mal zu spät gekommen war. Aber wer kam in Frage? Und was bedeuteten 'Tora' und 'Daram'?

Harry starrte an den Baldachin an seinem Bett, als er erschrack. Irgendwas saß darauf... verkehrt herum. Nein... es war viereckig. Leise stand er auf und murmelte 'Lumos'.

Im Lich erkannte er, dass es ein weiteres schwarzes Päckchen war, dass falsch herum an den Baldachin gekleistern war. Auch jetzt erkannte er auch erst den Schriftzug 'Piss-Pott-Potty' aus Kreide an dem roten Stoff.

Peeves war hier.

Ohne zu zögern öffnete er das Päckchen und eine grüne Schreibfeder und ein Zettel flatterten heraus. Harry hob sie auf.

Behutsam nahm er die Feder in die Hand. Mit der anderen nahm er den Zettel:

"Ohne Feder ist es schwer zu schreiben. 'Man'"

Jetzt wurde es langsam gruselig. Wer um Himmels Willen wusste so etwas von ihm?

Am nächsten Morgen ging er missmutig hinunter zum Frühstück.

"Ron, wo ist Hermine?", fragte Harry.

"Ach, die wollte noch was in der Bibliothek... wie immer eben", sagte er und schob sich ein Stück Speck in den Mund.

"Ähm... also...", begann der Schwarzhaarige unsicher.

"Was ist denn, Kumpel?", schmatze Ron.

"Also... magst du... silber... und grün?"

"Wieso?"

"Nur, na ja... nur so eben."

"Ahja... nein. Ich finde rot und gold viel besser. Ich bin ja kein Verräter der sich den Slytherin anschließt."

Den Slytherin anschließt? Silber und... Grün. Ja! Silber und Grün waren die Farben der Slytherins.

Ron konnte es also nicht sein. Zweifelnd stand Harry auf.

"Ich geh mal eben an die frische Luft", wieder verließ der Gryffindor die große Halle und schlenderte nach draußen.

Am See machte Harry halt. Nachdenklich setzte er sich ans Ufer und schaute auf das Wasser. Jedoch wurde das nach einer Weile langweilig, und so stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg entlang des Ufers.

Plötzlich erkannte er eine Person, die ihm entgegen kam: Malfoy.

"Irgendein Fluch scheint auf uns zu liegen", begann Harry, als Malfoy in Hörweite war.

"Scheint so."

"Na ja... na dann."

Harry machte einen Schritt nach vorne, um an Malfoy vorbei zu gehen, als der ihn zurück hielt.

"Pass auf, sonst trittst du die Blume platt", brummte er.

Der Gryffindor blickte hinunter und erkannte eine rote Blume am Boden.

"Oh, ja stimmt.", er umging die Blume und schaute Malfoy in die Augen. Wieder dieses grau.

"Danke Malfoy", sagte Harry etwas leiser.

"Wofür?", fragte Malfoy und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Vor dem Klatscher auf dem Quidditchfeld."

"Ahm... ja... keine Ursache."

Mit diesen Worten ging Malfoy weiter ließ Harry zurück, der ihm hinterherblickte.

Although you're all I wanted,  
Why can't I  
I find the strength to,  
Make you,  
Want me like I want you,  
So until that time

I watch you

Nach dem er ein weiteres Stück gelaufen war, betrat er wieder das Schloss und traf Peeves an.

"Nun denn, auf zum letzten Streich", gackerte er und steckte Harry ein Päcken in die Hose.

Wütend fuchtelnd schlug er nach Peeves - was ja äußerst wirkungslos war - und zog das schwarze Päckchen aus der Tasche. Der letzte Streich? Dies war dann also das letzte Päckchen.

Mit Herzklopfen öffnete er es und fand eine Blume vor. Daneben lag wieder ein Zettel:

"'Dust'"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, was zum Teufel hatte das zu bedeuten? Peeves hatte wsich anscheinend wieder verzogen. Kurzentschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, wo er hoffte, Hermine zu treffen.

Gott sei Dank war Hermine genau dort und vergrub sich hinter zig Büchern.

"Oh Harry, was ist los? Du bist so außer Atem.", fragte sie, und blickte auf.

"Ich habe gerade das 4 Päckchen bekommen, es ist angeblich das letzte. Ich habe aber immer noch nicht herausgefunden, von wem es ist. "

"Was war denn diesmal drin?"

Harry reichte ihr das Päckchen. Sie las den Zettel und betrachtete die Blume.

"Kann ich mal die anderen Zettel haben?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Aus seinem Umhang zog er die restlichen 3 Zettel. Sie legte sie nebeneinander und begutachtete sie angestrengt.

"Ah, jetzt weiß ich!", wie von einem Floh gebissen sprang sie auf und hechtete zum Bücherregal.

"Was weißt du?", doch sie antwortete nicht, "Hermine, was um Himmels willen weißt du?"

Mit einem dicken, braunen Buch kam sie zurück und öffnete es.

"Warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen. 'Tora, Daram, Man und Dust' sind Persische Wörter.", erklärte sie und blätterte wie verrückt in dem Buch.

"Und was bedeuten sie?", die Spannung die ihn innerlich zu zerreissen schien, war kaum noch auszuhalten. Das Schweigen war kaum noch auszuhalten.

"Harry! Oh mein Gott!", rief sie quikend.

"Was?"

"Oh Harry"

"Jetzt sag es schon, Hermine!"

"Harry, man musste sie vertauschen die Wörter, es heißt 'Man Tora Dust Daram'. Und es bedeutet... es bedeutet 'Ich liebe dich'"

Harry fiel aus allen Wolken. Wer liebte ihn?

Wieder musterte Hermine das Päckchen.

"Die Blume da... warte Mal.", sagte sie und sprang ein weiteres Mal auf, während Harry sich nicht rühren konnte, und nur dastand.

Wieder kehrte sie zurück, dieses Mal aber mit einem dünneren Buch. Sie schlug es auf, und hatte das, was sie suchte, wesentlich schneller.

"Hm... Die Blume dort in deinem Kästchen ist eine Geranie. Sie bedeutet ' Ich erwarte dich an der bekannten Stelle'", schulterzuckend schlug sie das Buch wieder zu.

Harry drehte sich um und begann zu rennen.

I watch you,  
And the way you move,  
Your locked in,  
Some twisted groove,  
If I could,   
I would dance with you,  
You see me watching baby,  
So damn stuck on you.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte, bis seine Lunge brannte, und sein Herz stach, doch das war ihm egal. Immer weiter hinunter bis zum See.

Er rannte am Ufer entlang, bis zu der Stelle, die er suchte. Und da stand er.

"Malfoy!", ganz außer Atem stolperte Harry die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Du hast es gelöst?"

"Na ja... "

"Ich sollte Granger wohl danken, was?"

Lächelnd schaute er Malfoy an.

"Also... ähm... woher wus-"

Malfoy zog Harry vorsichtig zu sich heran und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf Harrys. Malfoys Lippen waren kühl. Kühl von der Luft hier draußen, aber sie waren so unglaublich sanft und süß. Vorsichtig pressten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und bewegten sie gegeneinander.

Es war so unglaublich schön. Harry fühlte sich, als würde er fliegen. Sein ganzer Magen zog sich zusammen und alles begann sich zu drehen. Er war, als würde er über Wolken schweben, und doch fühlte er sich so sicher. Seine Knie waren weich wie Wackelpudding und sein ganzer Körper schien zu zittern.

Behutsam begann Malfoy mit seiner Zungenspitze über Harrys Lippen zu fahren. Ohne genau zu wissen, was er tat, öffnete er seinen Mund einen Spalt und Malfoy's Zunge glitt in seinen Mund.

Es war das weitaus Schönste , was er jemals gespürt hatte. Leise seuftze er in den Kuss hinein. Zärtlich fuhr Malfoy mit seiner Zunge durch Harrys Mund und erkundete jeden süßlichen Winkel, bis er forsch die Zunge des Anderen anstupste.

Erschrocken weitete Harry die Augen. Es war sein erster Kuss, wie sollte er wissen, was er tun sollte.

Als ob Malfoy seine Gedanken lesen konnte, legte er sanft seine Hand auf Harrys Wange und strich behutsam darüber. Dann nahm er dessen Arme und legte sie um seinen eigenen Hals.

Harry platzierte seine Hände sofort im Nacken des Anderen und strich schüchtern über die blonden Haare.

Langsam begann er auch seine Zunge zu bewegen. Umkreiste die Malfoys und spielte mit ihr, kostete den wunderbaren Geschmack. Rücksichtsvoll liess der Slytherin Harry gewähren und nun kostete dieser Malfoy vollen Geschmack aus.

Nach einer Weile ging ihnen die Luft aus, und sanft lösten sie sich voneiander. Eingeschüchtert blickte Harry in die sturmgrauen Augen.

"Woher wusstest du all die Dinge?", begann Harry plötzlich leise.

"I watch you", grinste Malfoy.

Ende


End file.
